the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, In Twoleg-Place... The unicorn trotted over to Orpheus and Flower. 01:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flower meowed to the unicorn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:13, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn trotted towards the smoke stacks. He stomped his hooves angrily at the entrance. 01:20, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "What's it doing?" Flower asked Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know," said Orpheus. The unicorn stamped his hooves again. He looked taller now. "Help me open it, please," he said. 01:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to the unicorn to help him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) They opened up the gates. 02:43, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "Now what?" Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Lilia observed the group from the shadows. 13:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn quickly galloped inside. Orpheus followed cautiously. ---- Everything in twoleg place was coughing from the amount of fumes. 14:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Lilia followed them inside. 08:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Flower followed the unicorn and Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) It was very hot inside the factory. An eerie glow raditated in the distance. 22:41, September 23, 2013 (UTC) "What's with that glow over there?" Flower asked the unicorn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:15, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Fire and Ice (hey that sounds like a book) came walking by.their sister Water woke up.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:38, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Flower waited for an answer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:51, September 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure," Orpheus replied. "Hydra," the unicorn replied. "They...are very selfish, cruel, and vain. It is poisoning the outside." 23:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Cardinal walked around. - Pyroar Lilia twitched her tail. She felt quite calm, for the first time since she could remember. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) "Oh" Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) A fireball was shot at the group. 01:05, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Flower tried to dodge it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Water padded around bored.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:57, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded out of the box he was in.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ice stumbled into Dark.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn picked of the cats by the scruff and ran quickly. The cat's were left unharmed, but the equine's tail was partially singed. 22:13, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Dark started talking to Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC) The heat quickly grew too strong, so the unicorn picked up the cats and fled the factory. 21:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Dark and Gold continued to talk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Lilia fled the factory too, right behind them. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 00:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Lilia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:19, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Smoke still blanketed twolegplace. 23:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Dark meowed to Lilia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Lilia turned to see Dark. Her golden eyes flashed delicately before she turned and ran in the other direction. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 00:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Dark ran after her "Wait, where are you going?" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Lilia continued running. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 10:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Dark ran faster.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Violet ran after a mouse.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded back to the alley with the unicorn. Cats were coughing from the amount of smoke in the air. ---- Paris lied down near the back of the alley. 01:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) luciana sneezed and then coughed loudly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "We really have to do something about that old factory," said Paris. 03:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) She sneezed again and wheezed loudly. Her lungs wern't taking it in much air. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Paris saw Luciana struggling. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. 03:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Luciana started to coughed louder as she nodded slowly and uncertainly. Her fur was covered in ash and soot. She wheezed once more and laid on her side, quickly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:34, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Paris ran to get her water. He came back quickly with a tin can filled half way with water. 03:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Luciana coughed once more and unseathed her claws, gasping for air. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Help!" shouted Paris. He tried to give her the water. Several cats rushed over. 03:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Luciana closed her eyes for a moment and coughed as water rushed over her face. She felt herself breathing a little bit more. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) More water was brought to her. "Are you alright?" Achilles asked. 03:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Luciana was now breathing at some what of a regular pace. She opened her eyes and made a small nod. She thanked the cats and coughed once more. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:49, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn was by the fence surrounding the smoke stacks. It nighed angrily and kicked the fence in frustration. 03:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay